totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skarby
Szukać i nie zniszczyć (ang. Search and Do Not Destroy) to 16. odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy biorą udział w 15. zadaniu. Fabuła *Rano Chris przebrał się za pirata i za pomocą armaty rozwalił przyczepę LeShawny i kazał wszystkim zebrać się w amfiteatrze. Zadanie miało polegać na znalezieniu klucza do skrzyni pełnej skkarbów. W jednej z nich miała być nietykalność. Każdy wylosował sobie podpowiedź. Wszyscy mieli przynieść klucze do szóstej wieczorem. *Uczestnicy musieli poradzić sobie z następującymi wyzwaniami: #Trent miał swój klucz na kołku pośrodku jeziora pełnego rekinów. Wziął rybę i rzucił ją jak najdalej, a rekiny tam popłynęły. Wyłowił klucz na oczach Gwen.. #Heather miała swój klucz w lodówce Szefa. Najpierw sama poszła tam na palcach, ale Szef był w lodówce z tasakiem i ją pogonił. Później Lindsay spuściła ją po linie z dachu. Potem Heather podkradła się do lodówki za plecami kucharza i wróciła tą samą drogą. #Gwen miała swój klucz w norze skunksa. Trent poradził jej by wypłukała zwierzakathumb|left stamtąd. Wspólnie wlali do nory wodę i skunks wypłynął ze swej kryjówki. Gwen wyciągnęła klucz, a potem pocałowała chłopaka. #Duncan miał swój klucz w płonącej obręczy. Bez problemu go zdobył skacząc przez obręcz. #DJ miał swój klucz na gałęzi drzewa. Ze strachem wszedł na górę. Na domiar złego, dzięcioł zaczął kuć w gałąź na której był chłopak. W końcu pod jego ciężarem thumbgałąź się ułamała. #Geoff miał swój klucz w szambie. Ze wstrętem Geoff zanurkował w sedesie. #Lindsay miała swój klucz w gnieździe pszczół. Pomogła jej Izzy, która po prostu wyjęła stamtąd klucz. Pszczoły zaatakowały Lindsay, któa musiała uciekać przed nimi do wody. #Owen miał swój klucz na szyi niedźwiedzia. Podkradł się więc on do jaskini i próbował zdjąć śpiącemu miśkowi klucz. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, zwierzak się obudził. #Izzy miała swój klucz w splotach grzechotnika. Podeszła do niego przyjaźnie, a ten ukąsił ją w głowę. #LeShawna miała swój klucz na pieńku pośrodku stawu pełnego krokodyli. Sama stała nad stawem na dziurawym moście. W końcu zdobyła klucz, ale była strasznie poszarpana. #Bridgette miała swój klucz obok zajączka. Zwierzak jednak głośno ryknął i dziewczyna z krzykiem wskoczyła na drzewo. *W między czasie Heather postanowiła rozdzielić Gwen i Trenta. Po tym jak Trent pomógł Gwen, obawiała się, że razem stworzą oni sojusz. Heather napisała list do Gwen, jako Trent. Było w nim napisane, że chłopak chce się z thumb|leftnią zobaczyć w Porcie Wstydu o piątej bo ma dla niej niespodziankę. List zaniosła Lindsay. Potem blondynka przyprowadziła Trenta do Portu Wstydu, prosząc go by porozmawiał z Heather, która udawała, że płacze. Poskarżyła się chłopakowi, że Gwen jest dla niej bardzo niemiła. Powiedziała mu też, jak gotka zwierzyła się dziewczynom, że tak naprawdę ona go nie znosi i uważa, że jest strasznie tandetny, muzyka ma żałosną i w grze przechodzi tylko dzięki niej. Lindsay siedząca na drzewie obserwowała teren i zaczęła krakać, jak tylko zobaczyła Gwen. Wtedy Heather pocałowała Trenta na oczach gotki. Potem obydwoje w samotności rozpaczali. Gwen płakała w poduszkę, gdy do pokoju weszła LeShawna. Gwen opowiedziała co przed chwilą zobaczyła. LeShawna wybiegła z domku, by namówić resztę do wyeliminowania Heather lub Trenta. *Wszyscy, którzy zdobyli klucze otworzyli swe skrzynie i wyjęli nagrody. Okazało się, że były też klucze niepasujące do żadnej skrzyni. Nietykalność zdobyła Heather. *Eliminacja: #Wyeliminowany został Trent (LeShawna namówiła wszystkich do tego) *LeShawna połączyła rurę od szamba do rury do prysznica, w czasie kąpieli Heather. W ten sposób Heather została obryzgana szambem. Obejrzyj ten odcinek! *﻿Część 1, Część 2 Ciekawostki i błędy *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali: Gwen (x4), Heather (x3), Owen (x2), Trent (x4), Lindsay (x2), Geoff, LeShawna (x2), Duncan, Bridgette *DJ pojawił się, ale nic nie mówił. *Scena, w której Heather próbuje poraz pierwszy wziąć klucz z lodówki, w polskiej wersji została wycięta. Kategoria:Odcinki WTP